


Taking Time For You

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: It’s been a long, stressful week. Hell, it’s been a stressful MONTH. When you come home, your nerves frazzled and your tolerances shot to hell, Arthur takes care of you in the best way that he possibly can.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Neighborly Affection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	1. Side A - High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anonymous request for Arthur fucking the stress out of you. So here ya go Anon, a fluffy smutty fic for you! Good luck with exams and life, my dear!

“Really? Now this.”

As the raindrops started hitting your head, you picked up your feet and ran the remaining ten blocks home. You arrived, sopping wet and cold, at the foot of the stairs of your apartment building, rummaging through your bag for your keys as you took the steps two at a time.

As you reached the top, you heard a door open and close.

“Lemme get that for ya, darlin’.”

Arthur used your spare key to open your door and guided you inside. Taking your bag and your coat, he ushered you into the bathroom so you could take a hot shower.

As you started to take off your soaked clothes, you could hear him shuffling around in your apartment. Turning on the shower, your mind wandered while you waited for the water to heat up. It was a shit day at work, and this whole month had been particularly stressful. You weren't sure if it was because people were starting to get just enough knowledge to be dangerous but not enough sense to actually fix their own computers, or if it was because one of the other techs had quit and you were picking up the slack. Probably a combination of the two. 

You took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. You were home now, and thoughts of work should be left behind. Work-life balance, you told yourself, even as your brain mulled over a corruption error idly. 

When you came out, warmer and feeling marginally better, you saw that he had hung your coat to dry and put your bag on a towel on the kitchen countertop, taking out any electronics so they wouldn’t get soaked. You were touched by his consideration.

“Aww, Arthur, you’re the best.”

He just looked down at his feet and smiled shyly. “Weren’t nothin’. Just tryin’ to make ya happy.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist, and he returned the hug. He felt like your own personal furnace; it was nice, having his big arms around you to keep the chill away. 

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to think for a while.”

He nodded. Leading you to your bedroom, he said softly, “I understand.”

***

It was simple enough for you to slip off your lounge pants and sweatshirt. You weren’t wearing anything underneath, and you still smelled like your favorite lotion.

“Lay down, sweetheart.”

You got on your bed and lay down, happy to see a bulge in his pants. You worried that one day he’d find you wanting and stop coming over to see you, but whenever you were alone with Arthur, he always showed how you affected him. He loved the hell out of you; every time he saw you, he reached out for you, just like he was now, his touch tender and warm. 

Arthur began to remove his clothes, slowing down when he noticed your small smile of enjoyment. 

"You like a show, darlin'?" 

"You don't have to," you replied, even though you wanted one.

Hearing the unspoken request in your voice, he grinned before turning around, slowly letting his shirt fall off his shoulders and back, revealing a tight, sleeveless undershirt. You felt your mouth watering at the sight of him, his jeans hugging that perfect posterior. He undid his belt, slowly pulling it out of the belt loops. You felt the anticipation growing as you watched him toss it aside, your heart beating harder. He glanced at you over his shoulder, a cute smirk on his face, knowing what he was doing to you. He pulled the undershirt over his head, his back muscles flexing as he did so. Flinging the shirt across the room like a stripper, he turned around and grabbed his dick through his jeans.

“Want this?”

You reached out for him, but he took a step back. Watching you pout, he slowly undid his fly, your eyes glued to his hand as he unzipped his jeans and reached in. You swallowed as he pulled out his thick cock and stroked it lazily, letting his jeans fall from his hips. Your eyes widened when you saw he had gone commando. Stepping out of his jeans, he kicked them aside before coming closer to you.

“Spread your legs. Lemme feast on ya.”

You gladly spread your legs wide, waiting breathlessly as he crawled towards you, his head dipping down to your core. His tongue flicked out, touching your clit with the barest of touches, and you whimpered.

“Please, Arthur…”

He chuckled. “Alright, since you need it today, I won’t tease ya.” He dived in, kissing your nether lips with a fervor that surprised you. Leaning your head back, you panted and lifted your hips, grinding against his face as he sucked and licked you, his tongue and mouth completely devoted to your pleasure. He stopped to kiss and nuzzle your inner thighs, his short beard tickling your skin.

"Yer so beautiful," he murmured before returning to your core, his lips worshipping you in the best possible way. You writhed uncontrollably, and Arthur gripped your waist, holding your lower body still while he pleasured you. The pressure on your center was so right, so perfect, that when you felt your climax bowling you over like a tidal wave, you cried from the pure catharsis of it.

“Fuck, yes,” you hissed as you came back down to earth, your body feeling loose and limp like jelly.

Arthur hummed in tender amusement before covering you with his large body. His cock hovered over your entrance, and he waited for you to nod before pushing inside of you. Sensitive from your release, you cried out.

“Darlin’?”

“I’m good, I’m good, just fuck me,” you breathed.

He hesitated a moment before he plunged inside of you, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed you. You winced at his girth, but soon you rocked your hips, begging with your body for him to give it to you. Taking your lead, he started taking you hard and fast, just the way you wanted it. His thrusts were hypnotic, taking your mind to another state of existence; all you needed was Arthur whispering sweet words in your ear as he pounded into you, making you his.

“Fuck,” he moaned, raising himself up on his hands as he fucked even harder, his breaths harsh as his pace quickened. “Gonna… come….”

“Fill me up, Arthur!” you cried out as you came again, clinging to him tightly. Wordless whimpers escaped from you as you felt him crush you against the bed, spilling himself inside of you. His hips jerked forward, trying to go deeper than he already was. 

“My lady,” he whispered reverently as he caught his breath, coming down from his climax. Rolling off you, he cuddled up next to you and held you close. “You feelin’ better?”

You nodded. “Much better.” Leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose playfully, you grinned. “Thank you, Arthur.”

He gave you a soft smile, his eyes filled with a pure love that took your breath. 

“Anythin’ fer you.”

***

On the edge of dawn, as the sun's rays snuck through your window and landed on Arthur's face, you took a deep breath. You hadn't said anything when he had told you he loved you last week. Too much in shock, you had just gaped like a goldfish. 

But Arthur, sweet Arthur, had just caressed your cheek and told you that you didn't have to respond yet, you could take your time and figure things out. He was far too kind to you, but you knew that even he would not wait forever for you to make up your mind, nor should he. You owed him an answer. 

You must have been staring at him and spacing out, because he reached out for you, and it startled you to see movement. 

"You alright, darlin'?" 

"Yeah." You took another deep breath. “Arthur?”

“Yes?”

You fidgeted with the sheets as you worked up the courage to say what you’d been meaning to say.

“I… I love you, Arthur.”

The smile that blossomed on his face was more beautiful than any sunrise.


	2. Side B - Low Honor

“Son of a bitch.”

You ran through the rain that just started, knowing that if you didn’t get home in the next five minutes, you’d be soaked to the bone.

Too bad your apartment was ten blocks away, at least a fifteen minute walk. You ran the rest of the way home.

You were climbing the stairs two by two when you saw Arthur’s door open.

“Git in here!”

You ducked under his arm and stood just inside of Arthur’s apartment. Quickly taking off your coat and bag and hanging them on the hook on the door, you dug out all of your electronics and dumped them on the towel that Arthur had just laid down on the floor.

“Anythin’ damaged?” he asked as he peered over your shoulder at your pile of tech.

“No, I have a waterproof backpack for this very reason.” You let out a sigh. “But my coat is soaked.”

“So are you,” he said. Taking your hand, he led you towards the bathroom. “C’mon, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

***

You had expected him to leave you in the bathroom alone. But when he closed the door with him on the inside, you knew he had other plans in mind. You took off your clothes, keeping your eyes on him as he watched you, a bulge forming in his jeans. He squeezed himself, smirking at you.

“Every time I see ya darlin’, I get hard.” He started to undo his jeans. “Maybe I should shower wit’chu.”

Now it was your turn to watch as he took off all of his clothes, his hard muscles making desire pool in your lower body. When he was naked, he stalked towards you and pulled you into his arms, pressing your body flush against his. You felt his hot, hard shaft trapped against your belly.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please!”

He gripped your jaw. “Say it better.”

“Please, sir.”

“Good girl.” He shifted past you and turned the shower on before grabbing you again and leaned over you, kissing you passionately. His tongue invaded you, his hands held you in place, and his hips made small movements against your body, as if he couldn’t wait to be inside of you.

When the room started to fill with steam, Arthur stepped into the shower and held out his hand, leading you inside before he slid the door shut. He maneuvered you to stand in front of him, facing the showerhead so you would feel the shower directly. The hot water felt incredibly good against your skin, and you just breathed in and sighed, delighted.

Then you felt Arthur behind you, his cock nudging you, his hands running up and down your arms, his lips on your neck.

Then he gently bent you over, moving your hands against the wall for balance. You spread your legs as far as you could in his small shower, and looked back at him through the water that warmed your back.

He was looking at you with pure lust, his lascivious grin burning you up and making you whimper with need. Gripping his cock, he entered you, his jaw grinding as he pushed through your tight opening.

“Yer so tight,” he growled.

“Been… stressed at work,” you gasped.

“Guess I better fuck the stress outta you, then.” Arthur slid all the way inside of you, and gave you a moment to breathe.

Then he started to slam his hips against you, holding you up by your hips as he gave you what you needed.

“Yes, yes, take it, princess. You make the best noises when I’m inside you.”

You didn’t bother stifling your cries of pleasure as he rutted into you, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. You felt one hand leave you, and you automatically tensed, waiting for his spank.

It never came.

His hand grabbed your hair instead and pulled, forcing you to arch your back. You let out a gasp of surprise, then as you felt his other hand teasing your clit, you started moaning.

"Good girl, lemme hear you."

The two of you made such naughty sounds, the hard slap of flesh, the deep, guttural sounds from Arthur as he gave into his primal urges, fucking you rough, each thrust wringing an erotic sound from your throat.

Suddenly he let go of you and stepped back. Turning off the shower, he threw open the door and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.

“Get dry. I wanna fuck you on the bed,” he said as he handed you the towel and stepped out.

You quickly toweled off and followed after him, naked, hair still wet. As soon as you stepped into his room, he grabbed you and practically flung you onto the bed. 

“Hands and knees,” he growled.

Quickly obeying him, you stuck your ass out in the air and shook it at him, taunting.

A low rumble was your only warning before he shoved you face first into his pillow and shoved his cock back inside of you, hard.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” you moaned loudly.

“That’s right, let the whole buildin’ know what I’m doin’ to ya, princess.”

He angled his thrusts to hit you deeper than before, and your strangled cries were getting hoarser as he gripped your neck and arm, holding you down. 

“Such a good girl,” he rumbled as his thrusts were hard enough to bounce your body off the bed. He bent down to whisper in your ear. “Are you my good girl?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” you breathed.

Giving you a breathtaking kiss, he reached down to play with your core, stroking you fervently until you reached your breaking point. You gripped the bed sheets and choked out Arthur’s name as you came hard around his cock.

“Fuck,” Arthur groaned as he crashed on top of you, his hips twitching once, twice, and then he held you down as he came inside of you, uttering your name.

For a few minutes, all you could do was breathe, Arthur’s body blanketing yours as he, too, caught his breath. When he rolled off you, he pulled you into his arms and hugged you tight. The two of you lay still for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and touch. 

You dozed.

When you woke up, you looked up at Arthur. He was lightly snoring. Leaning close, you whispered in his ear.

“I love you, Arthur.”

He opened his eyes immediately and stared at you, shock on his face. 

You blinked in surprise. “You’re awake?”

“How could I not be, when I felt you movin’?”

“Oh.”

After a moment of quiet, Arthur cupped your cheek in his hand. “Say it again, darlin’.”

“I love you.”

Arthur laughed, sounding relieved. “I just… I wasn’t sure you felt the same way, since you didn’t say anythin’ after I said I loved you.”

You remembered how you had frozen like a deer in headlights when he had told you. Arthur had moved onto other topics of conversation, sensing your unease, and he didn’t bring it up again. But it was an unspoken question; how did you feel? You knew you owed him some kind of answer. Nodding at Arthur, you said, “I know. You caught me off guard. I had to… think about it.” You paused for a moment before looking him straight in his gorgeous eyes. "But I figured it out."

“Glad you feel that way.” Stroking your cheek and looking deep into your eyes, he smiled softly at you, his eyes bright with emotion. “I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while! Thanks for your patience, hope you enjoyed this! Not sure where to go from here, but let me know in the comments where you’d like them to take their relationship!


End file.
